


Shortcomings

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [36]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have I offended you in some way, sir?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcomings

**Author's Note:**

> Will this series ever end? 
> 
> Will James ever wear different-coloured socks? *g*

“You’ve nothing to say for yourself, Sergeant?”

“Have I offended you in some way, sir?”

“Don’t pretend ignorance. Told you, I’ll have respect from you at all times.”

“I do respect you, sir. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

“I’d like you not to wink at Hobson when I need a bloody medical term explained!”

“That wasn’t a wink, sir. It’s the unfortunate shape of my eyeball.”

“Innocent might swallow that, but I don’t. Assume the position!”

“Sir!”

“Oi! I said assume the position, not crouch like a bloody sprinter!”

“I’m not, sir – it’s the unfortunate shape of my arse!”


End file.
